Legend's Story
by ZeldaWriter1947
Summary: Linkle's life as a farm hand is all she has. What happens when a mysterious man turns up in her most secret of places? This is just the prologue.


AN: I'm writing this story to develop my skills so I'd love to have your feedback. It is only the prologue that I'm uploading for now. Enjoy.

The first light of spring. A soft breeze was making its way through the land of Hyrule. New life was beginning to form from all walks of life. Flowers blooming, birds chirping, the land was at peace. The land was in balance, as if it was a painting of purity as if it would never end.

In the secluded village of Ordon lived an old farmer and his young granddaughter. She was his beacon of hope in his old age. She may have not been his child but he cared for and raised her as if she was as she had lost her parents a few short years before. They both spent their days working on the small farm that they owned, this had built up a love for everything nature in Linkle's heart. The old farmer enjoyed taking walks outside the village every so often so when he stumbled upon a scared looking pup he knew that he had to take it home and care for it. Linkle was delighted when her grandfather presented it to her, calling the small beast, Zant. They had become inseparable within minutes of knowing each other.

Over the next few years, the three of them had taken daily walks outside of the village together. The old man began getting too tired to be working on the farm full time and taking the walks so he sent Linkle by herself in the evenings knowing that Zant would protect her no matter what. He had grown to be bigger than both of them on his hind legs, a terrifying looking beast to anyone that didn't know him. On one of these solo walks, Zant had sniffed something out that didn't seem to have been there before. The duo had discovered a hidden path and following it lead them to a magical looking spring, this had become their place to spend their time in peace. Linkle practiced using her fathers bow and arrows while Zant chased the butterflies or splashed about in the water. Life couldn't really get much better for them.

One day Linkle was later than usual to take Zant out due to the old farmer not being able to do much anymore in his old age, he knew that his days were becoming numbered. Twilight had fallen as they reached their spring, as it was darker than usual Linkle never checked to see if they were being followed before making the way down the path. She never noticed the strange man follow her, he kept his distance as to not be discovered.

Linkle and Zant had spent no more than two hours there before Zant started growling at the bushes concealing the path.

"Who's there?" Linkle had armed herself with the bow and arrow, "Show yourself!"

"Don't shoot! I mean no harm, I am just a traveler." The man slowly emerged from the bushes, arms raised in a surrender.

"How did you find this place?"

"You're not very observant are you?" He chuckled to himself. "I followed you."

"Oh." Caught of guard, she lowered her weapon.

"Don't worry, I will not disclose this location with anyone. I promise that. I'm just surprised that the legends seem to be true."

"Legends?"

"Just old tales of my people, it is said that the powers of the land, sea, sky and fire reside in beautiful springs such as this one. The true beauty will only be revealed to the chosen Hero. I would never have believed the tales if I hadn't discovered the two that I now have."

"That sounds amazing, I would love to see this other one that you have discovered one day. That is, if you didn't mind showing me?"

"But of corse." He provided her with a genuine smile, "You know, a bow and arrow isn't the most effective way to fight off intruders. If you would like then I can show you how to wield a sword?"

"Why would you spend your time to teach me? I've nothing to give you in return."

"You remind me of my sister." A shadow fell over his face.

Linkle took the hint and changed the subject. "How long do you intend to be here?"

"I'm not entirely sure yet, I do believe that I'll be here a few months at least. Plenty of time for you to learn some techniques."

"Would you like to meet tomorrow? I have a sword at home that belonged to my father just like this bow."

"Tomorrow it is then, same time?"

Linkle agreed. Neither of them had noticed the night sky deepen with dark clouds so they were surprised by the sudden downpour.

"We best get to shelter." The man took of his cloak to place upon Linkle's shoulders as she didn't have her own, he'd noticed.

Linkle pulled the thing tightly around herself to shield from the rain. The man escorted her back to her home town.

"I will see you tomorrow my dear." Linkle moved to return his cloak but he stopped her.

"Linkle." The man looked confused for a moment, "Thats my name and thank you."

"I am Ganondorf."

They said their farewells and parted ways. Once Linkle was home, she climbed into her bed, Zant curling up with her. The beating sounds of the rain lulling her into a peaceful slumber, never realising that she still wore Ganondorf's cloak. The old farmer had heard her come in and went to check on her, realising that she was already asleep he smiled and left her.

The next day, Linkle was bursting with excitement. Not only was she going to learn something new, she was going to see the handsome stranger again. She rushed through her chores on the farm and hurriedly made her way to the spring. Ganondorf was already there waiting for her, standing at the waters edge. She decided to watch him for a while before making herself known to him but Zant had other ideas. The wolf sprang forwards, barreling into the man. Ganondorf didn't miss a beat and caught the beast's front paws, laughing at the affectionate licks it was giving him.

Linkle emerged from the bushes giggling, "Sorry about him, he seems to like you though."

"I'm glad about that, a beast his size can be very deadly if its not friendly." He smiled at her. "Are you ready to begin? I've brought along some different types of weapons for you to try."

They had spent a few hours, Ganondorf teaching Linkle a couple of simple techniques until they had grown tired and decided on taking a rest. They had agreed that they had practiced enough and so they spent the rest of their time together talking. They spoke about Ganondorf's travels throughout Hyrule and Linkle was fascinated. She learned how he had faced against some of the deadliest beasts in the land but he was also a kind and gentle man that loved nature. He told her about flowers that only bloomed in the desert and plants that were or weren't edible. Linkle felt herself drawn more to the man. They spent their days like this. Months had passed, their relationship grew to more than just friendly. Ganondorf showed simple acts of affection to Linkle. He kissed her hand, held her close to himself as they sat and talked, moved her hair away from her face.

After a few more months had passed, Ganondorf presented Linkle with a beautiful looking dagger. "This dagger is a special one. It once held magic so powerful that it could move oceans, command the wind, grow plants instantly and even bring flame to something that'd never catch fire normally. It glowed with the power of life and death at it's command. It's the only thing that I have that once belonged to my sister and I want you to have it."

"I couldn't take it, not after it being the last thing you have of hers."

"When she died, she gave it to me and told me to give it to the person that I intended to one day call my wife. She would have loved to have met you and be happy that I found someone as special as you."

"I don't know what to say."

"Say that you'll take it?"

"I will." She took the blade, admiring its beauty.

Ganondorf pulled her to him and kissed her gently. "And now for the bad news. I must be returning to my journey shortly, I'm not entirely sure when but it'll be in the next few days."

"Must you go?"

"Unfortunately, I do. I have responsibilities to attend to but I promise you that as soon as I am able I will come back to you."

Another week had passed, they knew their time was short so they had spent as much of it together as possible. Linkle still wore the cloak he had given to her that first day, she treasured it.

Another thunderstorm was brewing throughout that autumn day but that didn't deter them from meeting. The old farmer suggested that Linkle stay home that day but she knew that she couldn't, she needed to see Ganondorf. He had known that this day was the day he had to leave. He'd explained this to her when they had met. She'd cried.

It was still light out, with the exception of the storm clouds. Everything had remained calm. It was like the land was holding its breath, knowing the balance was slowly obscuring. Horns had made the arrival of something known. Linkle had never heard these horns herself before but knew that they meant bad news, the Gerudo had arrived in her village. Ganondorf looked as if he was in panic, rising to his feet followed shortly by Linkle.

"They're here early."

"What?" Shock. "You knew the Gerudo were coming? How? Why are they here? What's going on?"

"Promise me that you will stay hidden, until they have gotten far away from this place."

"Why?"

"Promise me!" He boomed.

"I promise."

"Thank you." He pulled her into an embrace, kissing her forehead. "This is my farewell, until the land brings us to meet again."

Linkle was stunned. She couldn't move, he really was leaving. Her limbs finally allowed movement, she promised to remain hidden but that didn't mean she couldn't follow. She had to know that her grandfather was safe. Knowing stories of the Gerudo, Linkle couldn't risk his safety to chance.

The Gerudo were notorious for being thieves and muderers, the worst criminals known in the land of Hyrule lead by a Demon King. This Demon King was a blood thirsty ruler that caused Hyrule so many problems but Linkle never believed he would have any interest in her small village.

She had hidden in some bushes part way up the mountain that overlooked Ordon, Zant waiting beside her. That's when she laid eyes upon him. He wasn't quite what she expected, he was much taller than a regular man and dressed in heavy armour as if he was headed into war. It was his actions that caused people to see him as a Demon.

"I will not be as kind again. Tell me where the sacred spring resides or pay with your life." The Demon's giant claw of a hand was gripping to the village mayor's neck, the mayor could hardly breath.

"I don't know!" He rasped out. "It doesn't even exist."

"So be it." The claw began to tighten around the mans throat.

"Release him!" Ganondorf had just entered the village from the main road. "He knows nothing."

"And how do you know."

"I've been here for months, I have come to the conclusion we are at the wrong part of the forest. The rest of the Legend would be most helpful on our search but these people know of neither, do not harm those who are innocent."

Linkle couldn't believe what she was witnessing, her Ganondorf standing up to the Demon King. He'd kept to his promise of not revealing the spring.

"Gerudo!" The King roared. "We return to our homeland! Raid their homes and farms for food for this waisted journey!"

"NO!" Linkle screamed, standing. "You take nothing!"

The Demon and Ganondorf looked up at her in shock for a split second, the King moved to draw his blades. Ganondorf didn't move.

"Who are you to defy a king!" It's helmet covered it's face but his eyes bore through, chilling her to the bone.

"You may be a king but not in these lands!" Linkle made her way down to stand in front of the Gerudo.

"Then I challenge you to a duel to the death! Whomever lives gains the lands of the other!"

"No." Ganondorf stepped forward, remaining calm. He turned to Linkle, "You made me a promise."

"And you deceived me!" The villagers were shocked that Linkle had not only stood up to the Demon but also knew one of the Gerudo. "Leave. Now. Your people are not welcome here."

Two of the Gerudo soldiers had snuck up behind Linkle and were ready to attack when Zant pounced. He'd latched onto one of their arms, clamping down. Linkle raised the dagger and pointed it at the Demon, it made him take a step back.

"Naburoo's blade." The King turned to his people, "Back off her! We leave!"

Linkle had never been so shocked, the sight of the blade that Ganondorf had gifted her made the Demon King retreat. All the Gerudo dropped anything that they had stolen and ran for the village entrance. Zant, still growling, remained at her heels. The King and Ganondorf merely walked to the entrance. Pulling out her bow, she took a shot at Ganondorf's head but before it got close the arrow was burnt by a purple flame. The King had turned to her but Ganondorf kept walking.

"Insufferable brat!" The King started glowing with the same purple flames.

"Brother!" Ganondorf didn't stop walking still.

The Gerudo all picked up their speed at this call, even the Demon. The villagers seemed to be holding their breath.

Silence. No one wanted to make a sound but the crashing of thunder and sudden downpour changed that. Everyone had returned to the shelter of their homes, glad that the Gerudo hadn't caused too much damage. The village elders made the rounds to each household to ensure that everyone was okay. The farm had been the last that the elders visited. The old farmer provided them all with hot drinks, sitting around the small dinner table.

"Linkle, we need to know everything that you and that man have spoken about." The eldest of the council was the first one to speak.

"Nothing more than regular pleasantries."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I didn't know who he was at the time but he'd joined me on some of my walks with Zant. I only really know his name."

"And what about this promise you made him?"

"We heard the commotion from outside the village, he made me promise to hide and remain hidden. Probably didn't want me getting killed by the Demon King."

The conversation didn't last much longer and it wasn't long until the elders had left to return to their homes, planning on seeing to any repairs when the weather clears up.

"Linkle." The old farmer was still sat at the table. "Show me that blade."

"Why? What's wrong?" She had pulled it out of it's sheath and handing it to him.

"This blade has a Legend."

"I know, it used to hold the power of life and death."

The old man nodded. "It is said that the one who restores that power to the blade is the only one capable of freeing Hyrule of it's curse. You know more about that man than you told the elders, don't you?"

"Yes." She looked down at her hands, ashamed for lying. "I found a hidden spring, almost three years ago now. It's where me and Zant have been going when I've said we've gone for our walks. That man, Ganondorf had followed me one day and he taught me how to use a sword. He gave me the dagger, it used to belong to his sister. I had fallen in love with that man."

The farmer held her in a comforting embrace as she began to cry. "That's who's cape you have."

Nodding, she raised her head. "I really should go to bed." She headed to her room to try to sleep, followed by Zant.

"I love you Linkle, never forget that."

"I love you too pops."

A restless sleep had awaited her.

A strike of thunder startled Linkle out of the little sleep she'd managed to get. Trying to return to sleep, she'd realised that she left her cloak back at the spring. Something was refusing her just to leave it and forget about it, it was drawing her back to it. Dragging herself out of bed, she decided that riding Zant would be the quickest way to get it so that is what she did.

Arriving at the spring was a whole new experience. Linkle had never been there at such a late hour in the night so seeing it was like exploring an entirely new place. The whole area was a glow of life. Pale blue spirits floated around the the water, lifting the cloak as if they were playing. As Linkle got closer, the spirits took notice of her and began to do the same with her hair as they has with the cloak. She giggled as the things led her closer to the water. Looking at Zant, she realised that he remained by the bushes, refusing to get close to the spirits. The wolf looked at her and nodded it's head, as if he knew this was supposed to happen. Linkle trusted the spirits to guide her as she always trusted Zant to indicate if anything was dangerous. The ones playing with the cloak moved to place the thing over Linkle's shoulders, where it belonged.

Linkle was drawn towards the waterfall, something was different about it. Reaching out towards it, the water parted around her. Now in place of the water was an old statue, Linkle believed it to be one of the four Goddesses. In it's hands, a beautifully glowing Crystal looking stone.

The statue then began glowing itself, _'This is the spiritual stone of the forest, it brings life to the land but it is time that it's power return to it's rightful place. That dagger that you hold is that place but this power cannot return by itself. It is your duty to return the four sacred powers to the blade to rid this world of it's curse for good. You are the only one able to do this… Linkle, be the Hero this world needs.'_

Linkle heard screams beginning to erupt from the village, she turned around terrified.

_'__Take the stone, it's the only thing that can help you now.'_

She turned back to the statue and touched the stone. The moment she did that, her hand started shining a pale yellow and the stone disappeared. The golden glow from the statue faded making it look like it was just an old decaying regular statue. Linkle turned and ran back to Zant who was waiting for her and they both took off to the village. On their way, Linkle heard the horns from the previous day. It was the Gerudo again. Linkle panicked even more, that Demon was back. Screaming still coming from the village.

The smell was the first thing to reach her, burning and ash filling her nostrils. Rounding the last bend revealed the horror that awaited. Her home was fully engulfed in walls of flame. Everything was burning. The sight of it had brought Zant to a half, Linkle dismounted. The horrors before them made them both freeze, neither knowing what to do.

In the midst of her shock, Linkle realised that the screaming had halted. She decided to try and fight her way through the flames but that didn't fare well. The moment her fingers were licked by the flames a searing pain erupted throughout her entire right arm. It caused so much pain that she screamed. Realising how dangerous the flames were snapped Zant out of his frozen state and he sped to her, gripping to the cloak and pulled her away.

The realisation slowly sinking in, everyone she knew and loved couldn't have survived. Her head started to spin. The world was slowly going black. And then, nothing.


End file.
